In a network environment, network devices may be in data communication with other network devices within their network as well as with other network devices in other networks. These network environments allow files to be shared among network devices in different networks. For example, files may be exchanged between a network device in one network and another network device in a different network.
One of the technical challenges that occurs when files are exchanged between network devices in different networks is controlling data leakage and unauthorized access to files. In conventional systems, a user is typically given permission to allow a network device to exchange files with another network device in a different network. Existing systems can only provide all or nothing data access control and are unable to assign partial rights or permission for controlling data access and movement. As result, the user and the network device are given full permission to exchange files with other network devices in other networks. Conventional systems are unable to control or monitor data access and movement once the network device is given full permission.
Without the ability to control or monitor data access and movement the system is vulnerable to having sensitive data leak the network and/or allowing malicious data to enter the network. Thus, it is desirable to provide a solution that provides more flexibility for controlling and monitoring data access and movement when allowing a network device to exchange data with another network device in a different network.